howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistletoe
Mistletoe is a plant mentioned briefly in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Mistletoe is a hemiparasitic plant of the order Santalales. There are over 900 species, but the most common one is the European mistletoe (Viscum album). It has smooth-edged, oval, evergreen leaves borne in pairs along the woody stem, and waxy, white berries that are in clusters of two to six. Mistletoe grows on trees, having the aspect of a shrub. They absorb water and nutrients from the host plant through a structure called haustorium. They also do perform photosynthesis, but for a short period of time. Function It is stated in School of Dragons and Dragons: Titan Uprising that mistletoe is used as a decoration for Snoggletog, a celebration similar to Christmas, and Hogmany, a celebration similar to New Year's Eve, respectively. Like in real life, vikings have the tradition to kiss under a branch of mistletoe, which Astrid uses as inspiration for another tradition. In Norse mythology, the god Loki uses a mistletoe arrow to kill Balder, due to it being his only weakness. Appearances ''Gift of the Night Fury In a deleted scene, Astrid makes up a new tradition similar to the mistletoe, in which she strings up a severed toe to the corner of one of the Berk house's roofs, punching everyone who walks under it. School of Dragons Mistletoe is briefly mentioned in a stable quest as a decoration for Snoggletog. Dragons: Titan Uprising Mistletoe is briefly mentioned in the description of the Deadly Nadder New Years Stormfly. Gallery SOD-BrightenTheBerkBlueprint-StableQuest1.JPG|In ''School of Dragons Snoggletog Log 42.jpg|In Snoggletog Log Snoggletog Log 41.jpg Snoggletog Log 40.jpg Snoggletog Log 39.jpg Snoggletog Log 38.jpg Snoggletog Log 37.jpg Snoggletog Log 36.jpg Snoggletog Log 35.jpg Snoggletog Log 34.jpg Snoggletog Log 33.jpg Snoggletog Log 32.jpg Snoggletog Log 31.jpg Snoggletog Log 30.jpg Snoggletog Log 29.jpg Snoggletog Log 28.jpg Snoggletog Log 27.jpg Snoggletog Log 26.jpg Snoggletog Log 25.jpg Snoggletog Log 24.jpg Snoggletog Log 23.jpg Snoggletog Log 22.jpg Snoggletog Log 21.jpg Snoggletog Log 20.jpg Snoggletog Log 19.jpg Snoggletog Log 18.jpg Snoggletog Log 17.jpg Snoggletog Log 16.jpg Snoggletog Log 15.jpg Snoggletog Log 14.jpg Snoggletog Log 13.jpg Snoggletog Log 12.jpg Snoggletog Log 11.jpg Snoggletog Log 10.jpg Snoggletog Log 9.jpg Snoggletog Log 8.jpg Snoggletog Log 7.jpg Snoggletog Log 6.jpg Snoggletog Log 5.jpg Snoggletog Log 4.jpg Snoggletog Log 3.jpg Snoggletog Log 2.jpg Snoggletog Log 1.jpg Snoggletog Log 83.jpg Snoggletog Log 82.jpg Snoggletog Log 81.jpg Snoggletog Log 80.jpg Snoggletog Log 79.jpg Snoggletog Log 78.jpg Snoggletog Log 77.jpg Snoggletog Log 76.jpg Snoggletog Log 73.jpg Snoggletog Log 72.jpg Snoggletog Log 71.jpg Snoggletog Log 68.jpg Snoggletog Log 67.jpg Snoggletog Log 66.jpg Snoggletog Log 65.jpg Snoggletog Log 64.jpg Snoggletog Log 63.jpg Snoggletog Log 62.jpg Snoggletog Log 61.jpg Snoggletog Log 60.jpg Snoggletog Log 59.jpg Snoggletog Log 58.jpg Snoggletog Log 57.jpg Snoggletog Log 56.jpg Snoggletog Log 55.jpg Snoggletog Log 54.jpg Snoggletog Log 53.jpg Snoggletog Log 48.jpg Snoggletog Log 47.jpg Snoggletog Log 46.jpg Snoggletog Log 45.jpg Snoggletog Log 44.jpg Snoggletog Log 43.jpg Snoggletog Log 116.jpg Snoggletog Log 115.jpg Snoggletog Log 114.jpg Snoggletog Log 107.jpg Snoggletog Log 106.jpg Snoggletog Log 101.jpg Snoggletog Log 100.jpg Snoggletog Log 99.jpg Snoggletog Log 98.jpg Snoggletog Log 97.jpg Snoggletog Log 93.jpg Snoggletog Log 92.jpg Snoggletog Log 91.jpg Snoggletog Log 90.jpg Snoggletog Log 89.jpg Snoggletog Log 88.jpg Snoggletog Log 87.jpg Snoggletog Log 86.jpg Snoggletog Log 85.jpg Snoggletog Log 84.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Interior of Haddock House.jpg|In How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut shows what he wants.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut Looks at some weapons.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-A closer view of front of Haddock House.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 12.jpg TU-NewYearStormfly-Bio.jpeg|Mentioned in Dragons: Titan Uprising References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising